Hydrangea Heinrich
Hydrangea Heinrich is one of the Rainbow Devil Mansion Flowers. She isn’t a final boss but rather a boss. Her associated sign is the Mars sign () which also is the symbol of the male sex (Only Hydrangea isn’t male or masculine). She in fact is quite the opposite. It doesn’t help that her color is blue as well. She capitalizes the first letter of her words. She is on the blue team along with Carnation, Anemone and Blue Lotus. Etymology She is named after a (Usually Blue) flower that grows on bushes First discovered in Japan, the name hydrangea comes from the Greek "hydor," meaning water, and "angos," meaning jar or vessel. This roughly translates to "water barrel," referring to the hydrangea's need for plenty of water and its cup-shaped flower. With its wooden stems and lacy, star-shaped flowers packed closely together in a pompom, the hydrangea's color ranges from white to blue to pink and purple, determined by the acidity level of the soil. There remains some debate over the hydrangea's symbolism – with some connecting it to vanity and boastfulness (perhaps reflecting its abundance of petals and lavish, rounded shape) and others suggesting that a bouquet of hydrangea expresses the giver's gratefulness for the recipient's understanding. Still others suggest it represents anything that's sincerely heartfelt. Despite this variation in flower meaning, there appears to be an overwhelming consensus that this 4th wedding anniversary flower possesses enduring grace and beauty. Her surname “Heinrich” is German. It could also be a Jewish name though Hydrangea isn’t Jewish (Rather Flower Jewish). The name means “Home” and “Power”. This name can also be a masculine German name. A famous person with this name is Heinrich Himmler, a Nazi who was in charge of the final solution to Jews or those who weren’t part of the Aryan race. Rainbow Devil Mansion Hydrangea lives in a nice aesthetic place surrounded by the Dead Sea �� (On Flower Homeworld). Because she’s a high middle class Flower she has a nice big home. Since she’s a blue Flower she likes the joys of the Dead Sea. “You Know They Call It The Dead Sea But It’s Very Much Alive.” Hydrangea has some some similar interests with Sapphire Hepburn. They both live in the middle of nowhere. They both also have easy weapons that are gold. Hydrangea has a golden trident as her weapon and Sapphire has gold daggers as her weapons. They both use laptops that are blue with glitter on them. They also seem to enjoy gemstones. Hydrangea likes ALL gemstones but prefers pearls to diamonds. Reason why is she finds diamonds to be a bit cliche. Sapphire likes all gemstones as well. Her favorites are pearls and sapphires. She as well find diamonds to be cliche and useless. Hydrangea EVEN has SAPPHIRE (Sometimes referred as Blue Raspberry) Blood. Both are also hero’s of water. Her interests she shares with Lily are interests in art. Hydrangea loves to draw anything that comes to her mind. Lily likes to paint anything that comes to her mind. Both are also feminine and classy. Hydrangea had requested to be on Gladiolus Galiard’s server. This was to become very close to Gladiolus as she had flushed ♥️ feelings for the lavender rose Flower. Eventually she ended up as Daffodils server. Hydrangea is the Mage of Water. Her planet is Land of Shimmers and Bunnies. After the Flowers destroyed a unknown planet. Personality Kills Trivia =